Espinas
by Hikari Sparda
Summary: La felicidad es algo que puede terminarse fácilmente... YAOI. Primer capítulo subido!
1. Prólogo: Espinas

_Hola hola! Aquí yo devuelta. Esta vez estoy con una historia que se me vino a la cabeza hace unos días. Es principalmente KaixMoses, pero también tendrá otras parejas de Blood+ que me gustan, así que acá las nombro para dejarlos advertidos:_

_HagixSolomon_

_DavidxSaya(MUY leve)_

_OkamuraxMao_

_Como podrán ver, va a haber cambios de la trama original de la serie, como que Moses y Solomon no mueren (Sin hablar del yaoi… jeje)._

_Bueno, aclaro que Blood+ no me pertenece y no recibo nada por hacer esto._

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Prólogo: "Pasado"**

-Moses…-Kai intentaba despertar a su pareja, que dormía profundamente rodeado de frazadas. Solo se distinguía la punta de su pálida nariz y su tan característico flequillo.

-Mmm… No Kai, no quiero helado…

El pelirrojo sonrió. Le gustaba ver dormir a Moses. Era, para él, observar cómo el mundo mejoraba. Ahora (gracias a Julia), Lulu y Moses no solo podían dormir, sino estar bajo el sol por bastante tiempo sin consecuencias, y además parecían estar curados de todo lo que los aquejaba en el pasado.

Kai no podía ser más feliz.

-¡KAI!

-¡APÚRATE KAI!

Pero ahora necesitaba que su novio reaccionara.

-Hey, Moses, despierta…-Lo zarandeó suavemente y logró que poco a poco el dormilón abriera los ojos. Moses bostezó mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Kai…?-Se giró para observarlo pero sin destaparse.

-¿Te acuerdas que les prometí a las gemelas llevarlas a lo de Jo…?

-¡KAI! ¡QUEREMOS VER A JOEL!-Se escuchó como gritaban las pequeñas de siete años desde abajo.

-Ah si-Moses volvió a cerrar los ojos, acomodándose para dormir.-Que la pasen bien.

A Kai se le borró la sonrisa.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a saludarme?-Preguntó, intentando no sonar herido, sino burlesco.

Moses se incorporó lo suficiente como para poder besarlo rápidamente y se volvió a acostar.

Kai se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta mientras se preguntaba que es lo que les sucedía. Por qué Moses últimamente no le correspondía igual que antes…

Una vez que se escuchó como Kai bajaba las escaleras y salía de la casa cerrando la puerta del frente, Moses abrió sus ojos como si nunca hubiera estado adormecido y se sentó en la cama.

Esto no podía continuar… No así, lastimando a Kai…

Se destapó y caminó al baño. Cuando se paró frente al lavamanos dudó un poco en si mirar su reflejo en el espejo, pero al final se decidió a levantar la vista.

Su determinación flaqueó en cuanto se desabotonó el pijama y dejó a la vista el comienzo de su hombro derecho. Allí solo había…

-Espinas-Susurró de forma sombría Moses mientras intentaba no derrumbarse.

Se habían expandido desde la última vez que las había visto.

_¿Y? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Lo sigo o simplemente renuncio?_

_Desde ya creo que se nota que la trama no va a ser precisamente alegre._

_Dejen review, aunque sea para aconsejarme, la verdad que apreciaría mucho que me den consejos. _

_Los saluda,_

_Hikari Sparda. _


	2. 1 Algo sucede

_**Hola Hola! Aquí vuelvo yo, disculpándome por la GRAN tardanza! De verdad lo siento! Pero la inspiración no llegaba, y no podía terminar el capi. Yo, sin embargo, espero que les guste.**_

_**Por cierto, Blood+ no me pertenece (Espera por mi Hagi!T-T)**_

_**Este capi va dedicado a Kini, Subaru Steel Angel, Sharpey-00 y Nunnally. ¡Gracias por sus reviews, que me han hecho sentarme he intentar continuar esto!**_

_**Nos vemos al final!**_

**Capítulo 1:**

El centro de la ciudad se encontraba inusualmente ruidoso esa mañana. Pero en un determinado sector, la gente callaba para escuchar el sonido que un chelo en manos de un verdadero experto podía producir. El músico, de ropas negras y cabello atado en una coleta con una cinta azul, se concentraba en su instrumento ignorando todo a su alrededor.

O al menos eso aparentaba.

En cuanto terminó, la gente que se había reunido a su alrededor (y que no era poca), comenzó a aplaudir con ganas. El músico hizo una leve reverencia en agradecimiento, y al ver que este guardaba su instrumento, las personas comenzaron a disiparse. Sin siquiera oír pasos, nuestro hombre se giró para encontrarse con un rostro más que conocido.

-Uau, se ve que el tiempo no hace más que mejorar tu talento-Dijo sonriente y con un aplauso el nuevo.

-Solomon-Dijo a modo de saludo, parándose y llevando el estuche al hombro.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esa es una de las tantas preguntas que pensaba hacerte, mi buen amigo-La sonrisa del rubio no desaparecía.-¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo, Hagi?

El nombrado pareció dudar, pero luego comenzó a caminar.

Tomó la taza de café que descansaba sobre la mesada y bebió un poco. En una hora debería llegar al trabajo, y de pasada, dejar a…

-Mamá…-Una vocecita la llamó desde abajo. Bajó la vista para encontrarse con un pequeño rubio de seis años que la miraba con ojos llorosos mientras abrazaba un conejo de felpa.

-Cariño, ¿Qué tienes?-Le preguntó con preocupación Julia mientras se ponía a la altura de su hijo.

-Es que… que yo…-Silenció. El niño miró a su peluche, y señalándolo dijo-Gus se hizo en la cama de nuevo.

Julia sonrió y le tomó la mano.

-Entonces iré a cambiar las sábanas. Mientras Dave, date un baño y enséñale a Gus a no hacer más estas cosas.

Dave asintió.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Si?

-¿Me pones la bañera?

-Por supuesto.

Como a dos habitaciones de distancia, un hombre rubio escuchaba toda la conversación que se daba entre su esposa y su hijo. Se encontraba sentado en su escritorio "trabajando", cuando se percató de que la puerta de la habitación de su hijo se abría y comenzó a prestar atención. Sonrió y volvió a prestar atención a la pantalla de su computadora.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¡David! ¡¿Podrías contestar?-Gritó Julia a lo lejos.

Se paró y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó el teléfono y contestó.

-¿Diga?

-…-

-¿Hola…?

-Buenos días David, soy Moses-La voz se oía cansada y ¿deprimida?-¿Esta Julia?

-Buenos días. Pues… ahora esta algo ocupada…

-¿No hay posibilidades de que hable con ella ahora? Sino dime cuando.

Moses sonaba urgente.

-Espera un momento.-Se giró hacia donde se encontraba el baño.-¡Julia!¡Moses te busca!

La rubia apareció por la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé. Pero parece urgente.

Le pasó el teléfono a Julia.

-Buenos días Moses, ¿Cómo estas?-La sonrisa de Julia desapareció.-Moses, ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto extraño… Ok, ¿En dónde te gustaría que nos viéramos?-Silencio.-Tengo trabaj… De acuerdo, iré en cuanto pueda. Nos vemos.

Julia colgó el teléfono con gesto preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-Preguntó David con preocupación.

-No lo sé… supongo que lo averiguaré dentro de poco.

David miró el reloj.

-Tsk, tengo que irme.

Se besó con su esposa y salió de la casa.

Moses cerró su celular y se acercó al armario en busca de ropa. Se colocó unos jeans, una remera, y a pesar del calor, una campera que le cubría hasta el cuello. Luego de eso salió de su habitación y bajo por algo de comer.

Tenía que ver a Julia, y rápido. Esta situación… no quería vivirla. No ahora que todo estaba tan bien en su vida, cuando parecía que todos sus miedos habían quedado atrás. Además, si él tenía espinas… ¿eso significaba que Lulu también, en un futuro…?

-Maldición…-Susurró al apretar con demasiada fuerza un vaso y romperlo, cortándose en el proceso. Fue hacia el baño a lavarse y buscar una venda.

Mientras se cubría la herida los pensamientos volvieron a dominar su mente.

Rogaba que Julia pudiera encontrar que estaba mal en su sistema y curarlo, antes de que Kai se diera cuenta. No iba a poder seguir ocultándoselo por mucho tiempo, su novio no era tonto.

Suspiro. Fue en busca de las llaves de la casa, se colocó los zapatos y salió, no sin colocar antes un cartel para avisar que hoy el local no abriría. Sintió más calor del normal, pero se dijo que era por la campera que llevaba puesta, y sin darle demasiada importancia, se fue al encuentro de la rubia.

-Te juro Joel, que no se que está pasando-Suspiraba Kai resignado, sentado en el jardín de la casa de su amigo, mientras las pequeñas corrían de un lado a otro.

-¿Has hablado con él? Ya sabes, la comunicación en la pareja es esencial.

-Lo he intentado, pero siempre cambia el tema. Y tampoco puedo decirte que he probado muchas veces. Es que siento que… como si… no se, que algo me oculta. Pero como no se que es, no se como ayudarlo, y eso me molesta. ¡Estoy viendo frente a mí como se hunde el bote y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo!-Kai se pasó la mano por el cabello en signo de frustración.

-La verdad Kai, hace tiempo que no veo a Moses, por lo que no puedo decir nada al respecto.-Dijo el castaño.-Pero… sugiero que sigas intentando. Obviamente algo pasa, y quizás Moses no quiere preocuparte.

-Pero si no quiere preocuparme, sinceramente esta logrando todo lo contrario.

_**Bueno, ¿Qué tal? ¿Muy un desastre? Se que no tengo justificación, y una vez más, me disculpo. Siento que debo decirles la verdad, y esa es que ando algo desenganchada con esta serie. Sin embargo, intentaré ponerme las pilas y publicar un nuevo capítulo más seguido. Sucede que siento que, si me pongo a hacer cosas sin ganas, los resultados serán insatisfactorios tanto para mí como para los que leen, y eso trato de evitar.**_

_**Bueno, me alegraría mucho que dejaran un review, y deberás no me voy a enojar si me dicen algo por la tardanza jeje. Acepto de todo, y si son consejos mejor aún! **_

_**Por cierto, si alguien pudiera decirme si las gemelas tienen nombres y cuales son, le estaría muy agradecida, ¡Es que siempre encuentro nombres distintos, y no recuerdo que en el anime tengan!**_

_**Intentaré estar por aquí más seguido! Cuídense!**_

_**Se despide con cariño,**_

_**Hikari Sparda**_


	3. 2 El secreto ya no lo es tanto

_**Hola! Aquí volviendo después de MUCHO! Mil perdones!**_

_**La verdad, ya tenía escrito todo esto, pero olvide subirlo. Lo siento!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen! (si es que siguen haciéndolo después de tanto jeje)**_

_**BLOOD+ NO ME PERTENECE. Esto que hago es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y sin ganas de molestar a nadie.**_

_**Ahora si, los dejo. Que lo disfruten! =)**_

Cuando Julia llegó a su consultorio, Moses ya estaba sentado en la sala de espera. Al oír sus pasos, el joven alzó la vista y la mujer no pudo más que sorprenderse. El rostro siempre serio, pero en estos tiempos mucho más cálido, se notaba cansado. Moses parecía haber ganado años, y aunque eso ahora era posible gracias al tratamiento que le habían dado, eran demasiado pronto para un cambio tan grande.

-Buenos días Moses, vine en cuanto pude. Sonabas mal por teléfono y lamento decirte que no luces mejor-La rubia se agachó y le acarició el rostro. Él se apartó como por acto reflejo-¿Moses, está todo bien?

-Buenos días Julia. Este, yo… no-Dijo respondiendo a la pregunta.

La mujer se volvió a erguir y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y mientras abría la cerradura dijo:

-Por favor, pasa. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Siempre hay lugar para los amigos en mi agenda-Le sonrió al muchacho tratando de animarlo. Moses se paró y la siguió correspondiendo, levemente, el gesto.

…. …. …. .…. …. ….. …. …. ….

-Ah… el aire de mar es tan agradable-Solomon se sentó en el límite de la playa, en donde Hagi solía ubicarse. Este se paró a su costado. El rubio lo miró e hizo señas para que se sentara a lo que algo renuente obedeció.

-¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta?-Dijo finalmente el pelinegro.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Repitió.

-Eso te lo diré a su debido tiempo, Hagi-Respondió el rubio de esa forma que tanto lo caracterizaba-Pero tú presencia si me llama la atención.

-Obviamente que por Saya-La respuesta no se hizo esperar-Mi deber es cuidarla, y eso haré.

-Esa también es una de las razones de que yo me encuentre aquí-Respondió Solomon-Como su autonombrado caballero, voy a protegerla, y de paso echarles una que otra ojeada a las hijas de mi antigua reina-Se corrió unos mechones de cabello que le molestaban-Pero como dije, no son las únicas. A su debido tiempo-Repitió.

El silencio no se hizo esperar. Hacia años que no se veían, y tampoco era como si hubieran sido muy unidos en su momento. Pero tampoco era como si la quietud les molestará. De pronto, Solomon sintió la necesidad de decir:

-Hagi, ¿Sería demasiado pedir que tocaras para mí?

El nombrado se sorprendió, y esta vez si se notó en su cara el cambio. El otro le sonrió amablemente y sin más, el caballero de Saya sacó su instrumento, lo posicionó y comenzó a tocar.

Solomon dejó que la música lo embriagara y miró hacia el cielo. Sinceramente, ni él mismo sabía muy bien por qué le había pedido eso a Hagi, pero no se arrepentía. No sabía cuando volvería a verlo, y quería disfrutar de su compañía un poco más…

Y he aquí el problema que lo aquejaba últimamente. Se suponía que él se había enamorado de Saya, y por eso se había convertido en su caballero. Se suponía… no, se corregía, era un hecho que Hagi amaba a su ama, y que jamás tendría ojos para otra persona, y por eso, a pesar de que los dos vivían para protegerla, estaban en una lucha no oficial, pero existente. Por eso, considerando los puntos anteriores, lo que él venía a hacer a Okinawa era ver a su ama, cuidarla y batirse en duelo con Hagi de manera silenciosa por el amor de Saya.

Y por todo esto, era que no le cerraba la última parte. Si se suponía que venía por Saya… ¿Por qué su deseo principal era ver al caballero de cabello negro y ojos azules?

Giró a ver a su acompañante. Tocaba el instrumento con tal pasión…

Que hasta podría decir que se sentía celoso del chelo.

Que estupidez.

…. …. …. .…. …. ….. …. …. ….

-Bueno Moses, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-Julia se ubicó del otro lado de su escritorio. Sobre este había un ordenador, algunos cuadernos de notas y lapiceras y un portarretrato con su familia. Le hizo señas al otro para que tomara asiento.

-Nadie nos escucha, ¿verdad?-Pregunto mientras tomaba asiento.-Lo que quiero decir, es si no hay…

-No te preocupes. Lo que sucede aquí es confidencial.

Moses asintió y continúo.

-Sucede que… No se como decirlo, pero… Parece ser que el tratamiento al que fui sometido, la medicina que se me suministro, ya no… surte efecto. O esta dejando de hacerlo-Terminó en voz más baja y queriendo mantenerse sereno.

Julia se sorprendió.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ha sucedido algo, Moses?-Inquirió preocupada.

Él solo asintió, y comenzó a desabrocharse la campera. Se la quitó y la dejó a un costado, para luego quitarse la remera y darle una perfecta vista de lo que lo aquejaba a la mujer que se encontraba en frente suyo, y que no pudo hacer más que ahogar un grito.

-M-Moses, esto es…

-Si Julia, espinas-Respondió con pesadez. La mujer se paró de golpe y se acercó a revisarlo con más detenimiento.

-Pero no puede ser…-No podía salir de su asombro-¿Hace cuánto…?

-Casi dos semanas…

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no acudiste a mí antes? Esto no es típico de ti, ¿Por qué tampoco Kai…?-La comprensión cruzó su rostro-Él… ¿no lo sabe?

Moses negó con la cabeza.

-No creí… Pensé que era temporal. Después de todo, si te fijas, a pesar del tiempo aún son pequeñas. Creí que serían algo temporal, pero no se van, y tengo miedo, Julia. No puedo decírselo a Kai… simplemente no puedo hacer que se preocupe por esto. Ya bastantes preocupaciones tiene con el futuro de las gemelas y el sueño de Saya.

Moses sonaba desesperado, y Julia ya estaba cerca de acompañarlo. Pero en estos momentos debía de ser seria para poder ayudarlo. Tenía que serenarse.

-A ver… ¿No has sentido alguna otra cosa?

-No que yo recuerde… solo esto… espera, creo que el sol me esta molestando más que de costumbre. Pero no ha llegado a dañarme…

Julia asintió.

-Aún así, te recomendaría que tomes precauciones. No dejes de alimentarte, y trata de no exponerte al sol demasiado- Se acercó a un pequeño armario que allí había para buscar unas cosas-Ahora te haré unas pruebas. Te sacaré algo de sangre para analizar además. A parte de esto, te sugiero que vuelvas a beber sangre, solo por seguridad.

Vio la cara mortificada del chico.

-Moses, se que es difícil esto, pero…

-La sangre ya no me sabe bien desde que comencé el tratamiento. En realidad, nunca me gustó beberla… No quiero hacerlo.

-Debes hacerlo. Te dará fuerzas… y lo más probable es que tu cuerpo comience a pedirte cosas que te pedía antes.

Moses suspiró y asintió. Luego de eso, comenzaron las pruebas.

…. …. …. .…. …. ….. …. …. ….

Pasadas la una de la tarde, Kai volvió a la casa para cambiarle el turno del restaurante a Moses. Comúnmente, no se manejaban de esta manera, pero el del flequillo había estado a cargo toda la tarde anterior y esta mañana, y merecía un descanso.

Por eso, se sorprendió cuando encontró el lugar cerrado y con un cartel que decía que hoy no abriría.

-Kai, ¿Por qué está cerrado? ¿Acaso hoy Moses iba a salir?-Preguntó Diva, la gemela de ojos azules.

-No lo sé-Respondió el mayor. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y fue a abrir-Entremos niñas, y averigüémoslo.

-¡MOSES!-Gritó las pequeña de ojos rojos, Rika, a todo pulmón. Sin embargo, solo le respondió el silencio. Se dio la vuelta para ver a los otros y abatida, dijo-No está aquí.

-Bueno, no se preocupen. Seguro fue en busca de alguna cosa que faltaba-Respondió el de cabellos rojos-Vayan a jugar. Las llamaré cuando tenga la comida lista.

Cuando Kai se quedó solo, fue hasta la mesada y se sorprendió al ver una mancha roja. Pequeña, pero identificable: sangre. La limpió sin querer pensar demasiado y al abrir el tacho de basura se encontró un vaso roto. Suspiró aliviado y comenzó a buscar las cosas para el almuerzo, ya que se había negado a quedarse a almorzar en lo de Joel.

Una vez que tuvo todo, sacó su celular. Cero mensajes y ni una llamada perdida. Volvió a guardarlo decepcionado. ¿Dónde estaría Moses? Seguro que había ido a hacer lo que le había dicho antes a las niñas, no debía darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Pero igual se preocupaba.

Se arremangó y comenzó a pelar unas papas cuando oyó la puerta principal abrirse. Se giró y vio a un sorprendido Moses mirarlo fijamente.

-Buenas tardes-Le sonrió Kai-Pensé que te quedarías todo el día en casa.

-Si, yo…-Moses no sabía que decir. No había pensado en ninguna coartada, ya que creía que se quedarían más tiempo en lo del castaño-Tuve la necesidad de salir. Lo siento, no debí dejar el restaurante así.

El pelirrojo lo miró fijamente, sin creérselo del todo, y el de ojos esmeraldas desvió la mirada, nervioso. Finalmente, Kai suspiró.

-Esta bien. ¿Vas a almorzar?

-Claro-Respondió Moses, y se dirigió a la puerta para ir a la otra habitación, pero el brazo de su novio lo detuvo-¿Kai?-Preguntó confundido.

Se hizo el silencio unos segundos, hasta que el más alto comenzó:

-Moses, si algo esta pasand…

-¡Moses!-Gritaron dos pequeñas apareciendo de la nada. Sus sonrisas desaparecieron al ver como los mayores se encontraban, y al notarlo, el de negros cabellos se soltó.

-Hola pequeñas-Les sonrió.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Diva.

-No-Dijo Kai, volviendo a lo que hacia.

Las niñas se miraron no muy seguras, pero al final tomaron a Moses de cada mano y sonriéndole, exclamaron:

-¡Vamos a jugar!

Él solo les sonrió y se dejo llevar. Pero antes de salir completamente de la habitación, se giró a ver a Kai. Notó que este lo observaba serio de reojo, y al verse descubierto volvía a mirar sus papas.

Y eso le dejó un mal gusto en la boca.

No iba a poder ocultárselo mucho más.

_**Y qué tal? Merece reviw? Aunque sea chiquitito?**_

_**Los nombres de las gemelas: Diva y Rika. Bueno, siempre creí que la gemela de ojos azules debería llevar ese nombre, y la de ojos rojos, pues no se, algo en honor a su padre. Se que no es muy original pero me gustó mucho.**_

_**Gracias por todo!**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Hikari S.**_


	4. 3 Tensión

_**Hola! Si, lo sé. Casi un año… en qué estaba pensando? -.-u**_

_**Hoy no voy a molestar mucho. Perdón por los reviews que no respondí. Sepan que los leí todos y me dejaron una sonrisa! Así que, espero que ahora si los responda (más me vale).**_

_**Bueno, ya saben: Blood + ni de lejos es mío. No sería tan famoso si así fuera.**_

Julia tecleaba en su computadora a toda velocidad. Estaba revisando todos los registros que tenía del tratamiento al que habían sido sometidos Moses y Lulu, buscando cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, que le pudiera estar generando este mal momento al primero.

Había llamado a Louis (quien era el tutor de la pequeña de cabellos violetas) hacia menos de dos horas para preguntarle si Lulu se encontraba bien. El nombrado se había extrañado con la pregunta, pero le dijo que todo se encontraba genial. La rubia le había insistido en que ante cualquier pequeño indicio de que la niña se encontrara mal, la trajera con ella inmediatamente.

Bebió un poco de café y miró el reloj. Ocho de la noche. Suspiró frustrada, pero estaba segura de que David sabría entender en su momento la razón de su tardanza.

Y encima, no saltaba nada a la vista que pudiera darle una respuesta al inicio de las espinas. Sería inútil si no encontraba una respuesta al problema, ya que el reloj había comenzado a correr… Y aunque parecía desarrollarse más lento de lo normal, si sus cálculos eran correctos, y restándole las dos semanas en que Moses lo había ocultado tenía aproximadamente…

Un mes y medio.

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. No debía dejar que esto la dominara, después de todo, recién hoy se había enterado.

Pero, ¿Cómo iba a encontrar una cura en ese tiempo para lo que, anteriormente, tardo casi un año?

Esperaba encontrar pronto la respuesta.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

-¡Ay viejo! ¡Ya no fastidies!-Se quejó una muchacha de cabellos castaños tirándose al sofá de la gran sala de estar.

-Siempre tan quejosa… Nunca cambias ¿eh?-Akihiro sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, y estaba llevándoselo a la boca, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mao lo estaba aplastando con su bota en el suelo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra fumarte eso cerca de mi bebé!-Gritó y se señaló la panza, de ya unos seis meses-¡Te vas AFUERA!

Okamura suspiró y se rascó un poco la cabeza. Si se trataba de su pequeño retoño, la chica se ponía hecha una fiera. Pero sabía que esta vez había sido su culpa.

-Lo siento, lo hice sin pensar. Pero no había que ponerse así…

-¡Claro que si! ¡Si no, no aprendes más!

-A ver cariño, tranquilízate-Dijo y comenzó a dirigirla hasta el sofá otra vez.

-Nada de cariño, viejo-Se sentó en el mueble con cara de enojo.

Okamura se sentó a su lado, sacó su cámara y comenzó a ver las fotos que tenía. Algunas estaban bastante bien… servirían. Siguió pasándolas hasta que llegó a unas que él no recordaba haber sacado. Eran de la panza de Mao.

Iba a replicarle, pero al seguir pasándolas, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Era hasta tierno. Saber que ahí adentro una personita se estaba creando…

Y que ese pequeño ser también era de él, era para sentirse orgulloso.

Lástima que el chiquitín no se hubiera dado en las condiciones adecuadas.

Mao y él ni siquiera eran pareja. Se la pasaban juntos, eso sí, porque ella había comenzado a trabajar con él. Y entonces, un día, seis meses atrás, no se les ocurre mejor idea que ponerse a tomar.

Y al día siguiente, cuando se despierta, se encuentra en su cama desnudo, solo, y la chica ni señales. Suponiendo lo que paso, la entiende.

Ella no vuelve a aparecer en su vida por dos meses.

Esos dos meses después se entera que va a ser padre.

Ya ni daba para pensar en lo que había pasado después. Solo era relevante el hecho de que ella había decidido quedarse con su bebé, el también pensaba hacerse cargo, el padre de Mao casi lo asesina, pero sigue vivo, así que…

Pero Mao seguía viviendo en su propio apartamento, y él en el suyo. Ya verían después que pasaría con su hijo.

-Viejo, tengo hambre-Habló la castaña, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hambre? Comiste hace menos de una hora, si sigues así…

Y al mirarla, se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿Estás insinuando que estoy gorda?-Mao lo miraba con ira.

-No, no, yo solo…

-¡Pues te aclaro, Akihiro Okamura, que esto es TU CULPA!-Se levantó y salió dando un portazo.

-Tsk, malditos cambios de humor-Refunfuñó Okamura.

Del lado afuera de la puerta, la chica se secó algunas lágrimas y se fue.

-Eres un insensible, Okamura…

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

-¡Buenas noches!-Saludaron las gemelas a los mayores corriendo a las escaleras. Estos les sonrieron, pero en cuanto se quedaron solos, se formó un silencio incómodo. Incapaz de soportarlo más, Moses se levantó y comenzó a juntar los platos.

-Así que… -Comenzó Kai desde su asiento. -¿A dónde fuiste hoy?

-Solo di una vuelta. – Respondió el otro, y continuó su tarea llevando los utensilios a la mesada.

Kai entornó los ojos. Era obvio que Moses no le iba a soltar nada voluntariamente. Se paró y caminó hasta posicionarse atrás del nombrado, abrazándolo. Su pareja se quedó estática, y eso no pasó desapercibido.

-Moses, si hay algo que está pasando, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no? – Le susurró en el oído.

No le respondió rápidamente, por lo que Kai comenzó a preocuparse. Pero sin darle tiempo a decir nada, Moses respondió:

-Por supuesto. – Y soltándose, continuó con lo que hacía.

_**Y eso fue todo querido público! Al fin me puse a terminar esto, ni siquiera le faltaba mucho! Peor estoy con el de Jonjou Romantica y Absolute Boyfriend (espero no ser asesinada por quienes los leen jeje).**_

_**Muy poca interacción entre Kai y Moses, no creen? Lo noté de pronto, así que para el próximo intentaré que eso mejore.**_

_**Hasta pronto! (espero)**_

_**Saludos y se cuidan!**_

_**Hikari S.**_


End file.
